The King of Fighters XI
|Anterior = The King of Fighters 2003 |Sucesor = The King of Fighters XII }}thumb|150px|Portada del juego. The King of Fighters XI es el undécimo juego de la serie The King of Fighters. Continúa con la historia después de The King of Fighters 2003. La diferencia en el nombre teniendo un número romano en lugar del año como ha sido costumbre se debe principalmente de forma obvia a que SNK Playmore quiso quitarse la obligación de realizar un lanzamiento anual para cada título de la saga. La versión norteamericana salió a la venta para Playstation 2 el 13 de noviembre del 2007, como ya había confirmado SNK Playmore USA en su sitio web. __TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Historia Mukai, miembro de un secta misteriosa, robó el Sello de Orochi el torneo pasado y lo rompió, causando confusión y destrucción a la vista. Tomando ventaja de esa situación, Ash robó el Espejo de Yata (Yata Mirror) de Chizuru y drenó sus poderes durante el proceso. Tras el aviso de un nuevo torneo, nuevas caras recibieron la invitación, mientras viejos conocidos, como Eiji Kisaragi, Sie Kensou, Vanessa y Ramón regresaron al ring. Los nuevos participantes del torneo son Oswald, Duck King (un peleador veterano proveniente de Southtown), Momoko, y Elisabeth Blanctorche. Todos ellos se encontrarán en un torneo lleno de misterios y secretos comenzados por motivos que ignoraban. Detrás de esta competencia se esconde un grupo conocido como "Those from the Past" con una meta desconocida. Durante el transcurso del torneo el avance del equipo en ventaja (según el escogido por el jugador) es puesto en observación del patrocinador del torneo, Magaki, quien, ya con el equipo llegando a la fase intermedia, tiene una conversacion con su subordinada Shion en un espacio en blanco, el cual le dice que el torneo va bastante bien, respondiendole que suena muy confiado, pero si no hay respuesta de Orochi, todo seria en vano, y el le dice que no se preocupe, que el mismo se encargaria de despertar a la "serpiente", creyendo que sera satisfactorio. Magaki responde diciendo que haga lo que quiera, pero con una advertencia: "no me traiciones". El ambiente se vuelve silencioso, con Shion retirandose y Magaki riendo en silencio. Llegando al final, el equipo finalista se encuentra con Shion, quien dice que los espero demasiado, con suficiente charla, de inmediato empieza el combate. Ya derrotado, se da cuenta que el Orochi no ha despertado todavía, mientras el equipo vencedor le pregunta cuales son sus intenciones, le dice que el Orochi pronto despertara gracias a que Mukai rompió el sello, pero luego es interrumpido por la mano de Magaki, quien lo toma por la cabeza y lo manda a otra dimensión con su poder. Ya fuera del camino, se presenta como el jefe final, usando con sarcasmo, las mismas palabras de Mukai en el torneo anterior, amenazando al equipo con sus muertes. Luego de un duro combate, y un Magaki algo agotado, afirma que pese a haber usado todo su poder, no hubo efecto alguno, que quizá falto mas espiritu, o algo mas, para después abrir un portal a otra dimensión con la intención de irse, pero antes de atravesarlo siente la presencia de Orochi por momento, dando a entender que si se "ensucia mucho las manos" no hay manera que Orochi no sea despertado, sin embargo termina atravesado, antes de poder hacer algo, por la lanza de Shion, dejándolo con una herida mortal que lo lleva a su muerte. Jugabilidad thumb|150px|Select Screen de KOF XI Además de la ya conocida jugabilidad, algunos nuevos comandos agregan mucha profundidad al juego como los Sprints, Rolls, Short Jumps, Guard Cancel CDs and Rolls, Empty Cancels, y el regreso del Quick Emergency Roll, las cuatro inovaciones más grandes que KOF XI trae a la franquicia son el Quick Shift, el Saving Shift, el Skill Gauge y el Dream Cancel. La pila de nuevas habilidades complicó significativamente el título. Los Power Stocks (Barras de Poder) que existían anteriormente siguen presentes, y son rellenadas a la vieja usanza. Más que nunca, ahora hay Skill Stocks también, que se van generando conforme pasa el tiempo. Cada equipo comienza una pelea con una cantidad máxima de dos Skill Stocks. Las Maniobras ofensivas, como los Desperation Moves, Guard Cancels, y Tag Attacks, continúan utilizando el Power Stock. Las tácticas defensivas como la Guard Evasion, Saving Shift, y el Quick Shift, usan el Skill Stock. thumb|246px|Jugabilidad. KOF XI utiliza el Shift System de KOF 2003, pero con varios cambios importantes. El Quick Shift te permite cambiar hacia otro personaje incluso en la mitad de un combo, permitiendo prolongarlo, o en mitad de cualquier ataque, sin importar si fue bloqueado o no, cancelando los frames del ataque, si es necesario. El Saving Shift permite sacar a un personaje cuando es golpeado, o en cualquier momento, a cambio de ambas skill bars. Este sistema fácilmente corta cualquier combo que de otra forma causaría mucho daño, elimina la posibilidad de hacer o sufrir infinitos por repetición de cadenas de ataques en tierra (excluyendo agarres aéreos) y en conclusión aporta un elemento de balance al juego. Mientras que es posible escapar de cualquier combinación de ataques en tierra, no es posible utilizar el Saving Shift para escapar de un DM o un Leader Desperation Move. La última nueva novedad de KOF XI es el Dream Cancel. Tal como el Super Cancel que apareció en KOF 99, el Dream Cancel permite a los jugadores utilizar sus Stocks para interrumpir un movimiento a la mitad de su ejecución reemplazándolo con uno más poderoso, permitiendo realizar combos devastadores; sin embargo, el Dream Cancel es más mortal que antes, permitiendo cancelar un DM para realizar un LDM, al extensivo costo de dos Power Stocks y un Skill Stock. thumb|Shion (sub-jefe). Aunque el tiempo se agote durante una batalla, el vencedor no se determina ya por aquél que tenga más vida en su barra. Sino que ahora se utiliza el Judgment Bar, una barra nueva de forma circular compuesta por dos colores, cada una representando un juego (rojo o azul, que son los colores del display de cada jugador) actúa como un cuantificador de habilidad de cada jugador. Cualquier jugador que tenga la judgment bar dirigida hacia su lado será el vencedor si ninguno de los equipos logra derrotar a los 3 personajes del equipo opuesto; rara vez, si la barra está justo a la mitad, el duelo termina en un empate y ambos lados perderán. La barra se ve afectada por los ataques que un jugador utilice, los combos afectan más progresivamente, y cuando un personaje de un equipo es derrotado, la barra sufre un gran cambio contra el jugador que perdió el personaje. Esto aumenta la prioridad de mantener a un personaje vivo, impulsando a utilizar estrategias en los equipos. Personajes y modificaciones thumb|200px|Magaki en su forma humana y transformado.NOTA: las modificaciones son con respecto a la versión anterior a la que participaron Hero Team *Ash Crimson - sólo con cambios de audio y poderes del espejo de Yata, derivado a su LDM ahora tiene otro consiguiente al primero *Oswald - luchador nuevo *Shen Woo - sin cambios Fatal Fury Team *Terry Bogard - sin cambios *Kim Kaphwan - sin cambios *Duck King - habilidad y técnicas nuevas Art of Fighting Team *Ryo Sakazaki - sin cambios *Yuri Sakazaki - LDM cambiado *King - LDM cambiado, ahora lanza 6 proyectiles en lugar de cuatro Ikari Warriors Team *Ralf Jones sin cambios, ahora es el lider del equipo *Clark Still sin cambios *Whip sin cambios Neo Psycho Soldiers Team *Athena Asamiya traje nuevo, LDM cambiado *Sie Kensou - regresa con todos sus movimientos que poseía y sus poderes. *Momoko - luchador nuevo K' Team *K' - sin cambios *Maxima - sin cambios *Kula Diamond - con cambios de audio y DM modificado Agent Team *Vanessa - regresa con movimientos nuevos *Ramon - regresa con movimientos y postura nuevos *Blue Mary - regresa con movimientos nuevos Mark of the Wolves Team *Bonne Jenet - ingresa sin movimientos nuevos *Gato - sin cambios *Tizoc - sin cambios Anti-Art of Fighting Team *Eiji Kisaragi - regresa sin cambios *Malin - sin cambios *Kasumi Todoh - movimientos de SVC Snk vs Capcom Rivals Team *Elisabeth Blanctorche - luchador nuevo *Benimaru Nikaido - sin cambios *Duo Lon - sin cambios Kyo & Iori Team *Kyo Kusanagi - viejos movimientos regresan *Iori Yagami - nuevo DM *Shingo Yabuki - sin cambios Jefes Intermedios *Gai Tendo - ingresa con cambios en DM *Sho Hayate - sin cambios *Jyazu - nerfeado *Silber - nerfeado *Adel - con DM nuevo Sub-jefe *Shion - luchador nuevo Jefe *Magaki - luchador nuevo Personajes secretos exclusivos para la PS2 *Mai Shiranui - Estilo de pelea de de Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *Geese Howard - De Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *Mr. Big - De Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *Robert Garcia - Con el traje de Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *Tung Fu Rue - De Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *Hotaru Futaba - De Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *EX Kyo Kusanagi - Traje de la Saga NESTS y movimientos de Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Galería Jefes intermedios 200px-Adelheid XI.jpg|Adel Silberxi.jpg|Silber 200px-Gai-xi.jpg|Gai 200px-Jyazu-xi.jpg|Jyazu Archivo:Hayate-xi.jpg|Hayate Equipos especiales (PS2) Unrequieted Love (?) Team *Sie Kensou *Ramon *Robert Garcia Justice Team *Kim Kaphwan *Tizoc *Athena Asamiya KOF Heroes Team *Kyo Kusanagi *K' *Ash Crimson 2003 Heroes Team *Ash Crimson *Duo Lon *Shen Woo Girl Team *Kula Diamond *Momoko *Athena Asamiya Bird Team *Duck King *Tizoc *Jazu '96 Art of Fighting Team *Ryo Sakazaki *Robert Garcia *Yuri Sakazaki Punishment Team *Whip *Elisabeth Blanctorche *B. Jenet Older Brother Team *Adel *Gato *Ryo Sakazaki "Older Sister" Team *Vanessa *Elisabeth Blanctorche *King Buriki One Team *Gai Tendo *Ryo Sakazaki *Silber Ninja Team *Eiji Kisaragi *Mai Shiranui *Jazu Currently Reforming Team *Kim (como Leader) *Los siguientes dos personajes pueden ser: **Ash Crimson **Iori Yagami **Shion **Magaki **Silber **Jazu **Geese **Mr. Big New Challenger Team *Cualquier equipo compuesto únicamente por personajes de PS2. Retadores especiales *'Adel:' No necesita logros pero no realices ninguno. *'Gai Tendou:' Realiza al menos una Técnica Especial de Leader. *'Sho Hayate:' Realiza al menos 3 Técnicas Especiales de Leader, no deben ser derrotados compañeros. *'Jazu o Silber:' Realiza al menos 6 Poderes, usa al menos 2 Técnicas Especiales de Leader, no deben ser derrotados compañeros. Personajes desbloqueables de consola *'Adel, Gai, Hayate, Jazu y Silber:' Véncelos en el Modo Arcade cuando te desafíen. *'Shion:' Completa el Desafío 5. *'Magaki:' Completa el Desafío 6. *'Robert Garcia:' Completa el Desafío 10. *'Hotaru Futaba:' Completa el Desafío 15. *'Mai Shiranui:' Completa el Desafío 20. *'Tung Fu Rue:' Completa el Desafío 25. *'EX-Kyo Kusanagi' (Kyo con el traje de la Saga de NESTS): Completa el Desafío 30. *'Mr. Big:' Completa el Desafío 35. *'Geese Howard:' Completa el Desafío 40. Escenarios (Stages) Kofxialleybg.gif|'Alley' (Callejón) Kofxiaqueductbg.gif|'Aqueduct' (Acueducto) Kofxibeachbg.gif|'Beach' (Playa) Kofxiicefestivalbg.gif|'Ice Festival' (Festival de Hielo) Kofxiruinsbg.gif|'Ruins' (Ruinas) Kofxitemplebg.gif|'Temple' (Templo) Kofxiwhitetownbg.gif|'White Town' (Pueblo de Blanco) Kofxithefinalhallbg.gif|'The Final Hall' (La Cámara Final) Kofxithedifferentspacebg.gif|'The Different Space' (El Espacio Diferente) Véase también Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Saga de Ash Categoría:Videojuegos para PlayStation 2 Categoría:Videojuegos para PC Categoría:Juegos de The King of Fighters